World 31
World 31, known as the party world, is a great place to spam up the chat window, glitch the unholy shit out of someones throne room or cyber with some hot 18 year old girl at a house partyWho is most likely either a 12 year old boy wanting phr33 stuff pl0x, or Chris Hasien behind a keyboard.. Examples of "house parties" 'The Fashion show:' Basically, it's either *A pack of emos/narutards dressed in black and white sitting at the back of the house listening to the sound of CCCRRRRAAAAAAWWWWLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.... *Or the merchant clan leaders using it as an excuse to show off their 60 billion GP outfit, expel you from the house, take you out for a nice seafood dinner, and never call you again. 'Dungeon Party: ' Some level 138 decides to turn off his autoer program for a few hours and invite some unsuspecting wanderers to his POH with the promise of cake. What they don't know is that they will be thrown into a torture chamber so sick and twisted, it would put Jigsaw to shame. The fortuante players who don't fall for this ingenious scheme will most likely start annoying the butler, deleting the chairs, running around some level 122 asking "hu do i mak baneer?" and generally making an arse of themselves. Although most people on the forums tend to do that anyway. 'Dating/Adoption Parties': Run by 50 year old men with beer bellies who lure random players into their gingerbread house. Great if you want to get kidnapped IRL after a few days. 'Hotel/café/roleplay: ' Sometimes people forget what game they are playing, and they try to open a McDonalds or Habbo Hotel in-game, theses usally last for about 4 seconds until somebody decides to glitch all the chairs away and steal everything that's not nailed down. People who create these sort of parties really need to consider psychotherapy. 'Noob-houses: ' Basically the world 31 equivalent to getting Rick Roll'd, a low level with a crap house falsely advertises, saying "OMFG 99 CON @ pkr1839¥1234Þ818³090" to create the impression that he has any levels above 3. Not only does it take a fucking NASA supercomputer to type the guys name in, the disappointment that follows will most likely result in several death threats and someone smashing a bottle of "brain death 'rum'" over the guys head screaming "HU DAR YE!!!" 'Altar Parties: You can tell where these are because there will be an army of Spirit Terrorbirds waiting outside the Yanille POH portal for someone with 700 letters in his name to open up his Gilded Altar. Upon entering, there is an unholy barrage of '"'''Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""Light plz!""'''Light plz!". This continues until the unfortunate owner finally gets a mental breakdown, expels everyone from his house and causes a train of BAWWWWWWWWWWWW following him for the next 4 hours. Interesting features of World 31 Unless your internet connection is wired to the U.S. Pentagon's mainframe, you will be lagging so much, all you will see is a slow-motion train wreck of multi coloured spam and familars. The local stoners have reported incidents of "funky shit going on", these stories have varied from apes running around Varrok to a man transforming into Giygas. This proves that the server lags so much it rips the fabric of time and space to pieces. See our guide! Wanna throw a house party? Well you're mental. Category:Runescape Community